


Skater Boy

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: AU, High School, High School AU, M/M, Private School, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a skater with a reputation and Gerard is a private school geek. Can it ever work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE I'm JUST BEING STUPID AND FORGETTING WHERE THE CHAPTER PART IS

Frank turned on his skateboard, gliding easily against the cement. His friend Ray, cheered when Frank finally did the spin jump he’d been practicing so hard at. Frank stopped, flipped his skateboard up into his palm, and sprinted up the bowl, giving his friend a hug.  
“Did you see that?” Frank exclaimed.  
“Good job, dude!” Ray agreed, breaking the embrace.  
“Hey Frankie!” Bob panted. He ran over, his blond hair bobbing.  
“What?” Frank asked, a teeny bit annoyed. He’s been trying forever to do a spin jump, and now that he’d finally done it, he wanted to relish in the moment a little bit.  
“Some douches are giving a prep trouble,” Bob informed. He nodded over towards where two boys had their backs to Frank.  
“Thanks,” Frank replied, heading over.  
Let me explain. We hang out at a skate park where kids also like to breakdance. There are a lot of meaningless turf wars and disputes over whose crew is the best. There’s about a dozen crews total of dancers and skaters, and they all get in fights regularly. Frank is somewhat of a mediator. Ever since a rival crew leader tried to steal Frank’s skateboard and Frank beat the kid up, Frank was acknowledged by the rest of the kids as a Principal of a sort. He kept everything in check, and helped the violence there go down quite a bit. But there were still the temporary fights he had to break apart. Frank didn’t mind it; it was nice having that sort of power.  
When he reached the spot, two of the bigger skaters, Randy and Christian, were dangling some poor kid upside down by his ankles. The boy was dressed in the uniform of a school nearby, a private school called Franklin that everyone at the skate park talked shit about. They had the famous blue dress shirts, blue striped ties, and slacks. The boy was wearing these, and was clutching onto the hem of his shirt, focused on it not revealing any of his stomach. He also had a baseball cap that lay abandoned on the ground below him. The boy had long, greasy black hair that hung across his face, partly obscuring it. Behind the curtain of black, Frank could make out green eyes and a small, feminine nose.  
Frank sighed. “What’s going on?”  
Randy jumped at my voice. Christian calmly replied,  
“Giving goody two shoes some trouble.”  
“Put him down,” Frank demanded, not amused.  
Randy and Christian grinned at each other before dropping the boy on his neck. The kid cried out as he hit the ground hard, and continued to lay on his back, his face contorted in pain.  
“Get out of here!” Frank spat, shoving Randy away.  
The boy blindly groped around for his baseball cap, grabbing it and twisting it back onto his head.  
“Thanks,” the boy panted, looking up at Frank wildly.  
Frank grabbed the boy’s hand and helped him up to his feet, brushing off his shoulders, but really just using it as an excuse to touch him more. Now that he could get a proper look at him, Frank realized that the boy was hot, Franklin Prep student or not.  
“No problem. I’m Frank,” Frank introduced.  
The boy smiled. “I’m Gerard Way.”  
Frank grinned back. “Nice to meet you, Gerard Way.” Frank cocked his head, observing the boy in front of him. He realized that if Gerard sticks around the skate park for too long, he’d surely get his ass kicked again. “Do you want me to walk you out of here?” Frank offered.  
Gerard looked around and nodded his head gratefully. “Yeah, there’s a lot of shady motherfuckers in this park.”  
Frank giggles and begins walking with Gerard, totally forgetting about Ray and Bob.  
“So, don’t mind me saying this, but what are you doing here? This isn’t really your scene,” Frank pointed out.  
“Yeah, I just moved here,” Gerard answered. He pointed over to a house across the street from the park. “See that house?”  
“Yeah,” Frank responded.  
Gerard stuck his hands back into his pockets. “That’s my house.”  
“Oh,” Frank replied. Well shit. Gerard kind of has to go through the skate park just to fucking get home from school. Frank’s stomach turned at the thought of a boy in a Franklin school uniform crossing through the coveted turf. “Do you want me to walk you home after school?”  
Gerard stopped and cocked his head at Frank.  
Frank blushed when he realized how romantic like that had sounded. “No not like that. Just so nobody gives you a hard time.”  
Gerard considered this. He finally nodded. “Yeah, that sounds smart.” He then crossed the street, waving a hand over his head. “See you, Frankie!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finds out just how badly Frank is bullied.

So for the next week and a half, Frank would wait for Gerard at the front part of the park. When he finally arrived, always prancing and waving at Frank, Frank would walk him over to his house before joining Ray.  
When Frank got back one day, Ray asked  
“How come you walk with that kid every day?”  
“Because he has to cut through here to get to his house and I don’t want him getting beat up,” Frank replied.  
“Why do you care so much?” Ray wondered.  
Frank considered it. He supposed he could just wait for the fights to happen and break them up then. “I don’t know.”  
Ray smiled hugely at Frank.  
“What?” Frank asked.  
“You like him!” Ray answered.  
Frank turned red. “No I don’t!”  
Ray pointed at Frank and began nodding. “Yeah you do! Oh you’re so in love with him.”  
“Toro I swear to fucking God I will pull your teeth out in your sleep if you tell anyone,” Frank threatened.  
“Frank’s in love with a Franklin prep,” Ray began signing quietly.   
Frank shoved Ray.   
“Asshole!” Frank cursed.   
“What’s going on?” Bob asked, skating up on his board. He halted and stomped on the end, sending it up into his hand.  
“Frank loves that kid that he walks with,” Ray responded.  
“Shut up!” Frank squeaked, shoving Ray harder.  
“I knew it,” Bob muttered.  
“Fuck you guys,” Frank says, his cheeks still red.   
Ray had known Frank was gay since the 4th grade, and he was always overly happy to tease him about it. No, not tease him about his sexual orientation, but make fun of him for whoever he happens to develop a crush on. And this time, it’s a private school geek.  
The next day, Frank got detention. It was a bunch of bullshit; this kid at his school was trying to give him a swirlie (he could easily lift Frank) and Frank wriggled free and kneed him and ran. Straight into the principal of the school. Frank was worried about Gerard; who knows what the skaters and breakers would do to him? Since Ray and Bob aren’t in any of his classes; Frank couldn’t tell them to warn him.   
“Oh shit oh shit oh shit,” Frank murmured to himself as he skated towards the park. He raced over to see Gerard sitting contently next to Bob, watching Ray attempt a grind on one of the park’s many trick rails.  
Gerard saw Frank and brightened, waving at him. God, was he a dork.   
Frank couldn’t help but smile. Thank God he was okay. Frank was glad his friends had the common sense to hang out with him.  
“Sorry I’m late,” Frank apologized, sitting next to Gerard.  
“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Gerard asked.  
“I had detention,” Frank responded.  
Gerard’s eyes bulged out of his head.  
“Again?” Ray sneered.  
“You shut the fuck up!” Frank barked, pointing a warning finger at Ray.  
“Wow you had detention?” Gerard gushed.   
Frank cocked his head at him. Then he realized that to Gerard, saying he got detention was equivalent to saying he’d just stabbed somebody. Frank nodded.  
“What happened this time?” Bob asked. He added sarcastically, “Did that kid shove you in a locker again?”  
“Fuck you, that happened!” Frank snapped.  
“Bob shut up,” Ray scowled. He then smiled. “Obviously, someone shoved Frankie out of the locker room in his underwear again.”  
“That happened too!” Frank protested. His own friends wouldn’t believe the things that had happened to him, how were any teachers supposed to?   
Gerard didn’t say anything; he was just looking at Frank with this really melancholy expression on his face.  
“So what was it, Frank?” Bob asked.  
“A guy tried to give me a swirlie,” Frank mumbled.  
Ray and Bob doubled over laughing. Gerard’s sad expression didn’t change.   
“Iero, you’re hilarious!” Bob chuckled, patting Frank’s shoulder.   
Frank stood, his face red and tears in his eyes. He grabbed Gerard by the tie. “Let’s go.”  
Gerard obediently stood and followed Frank through the park.  
After about a minute, Gerard finally said something.  
“I believe you.”  
Frank looked back at Gerard, and a single tear slithered down his face. “Thanks, no one does.” Frank then began weeping, rubbing his face as he walked to try to get himself to stop.   
Gerard jogged up to him and gave Frank the biggest hug he’d ever received. He pulled Frank’s hands from his face and then brushed a knot of inky locks out of the way. Gerard then slowly moved in and kissed Frank. And Frank let him. It was nice, him standing in the arms of a beautiful boy who was making him feel better, not only about himself, but about fucking everything.  
Gerard finally broke the kiss to breathe, and Frank was breathless too, but still, he didn’t want it to end.  
Gerard stroked Frank’s cheek with his thumb, gliding his hand over the mole on his upper cheekbone. He then smiled and gave Frank a quick peck on the lips before crossing the road for home, not saying another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Comment and check out my other fics!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard are close and comfortable.

Frank and Gerard made a system. Gerard now packs normal clothes in his backpack and then, before going to the skate park to hang out with Ray, Bob and Frank, changes into them in the bathroom in front of the park. The bathroom doesn’t have any stalls; it’s just one room with a urinal, toilet and sink. Yet every day, Frank goes with Gerard to the bathroom and… just like watches him change.   
Gerard didn’t object when Frank followed him in the first day. Frank blushed, realizing that there’s not a stall and he kind of looked like a pervert. But Gerard just shrugged and undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. And of course, Frank didn’t object. He was all for cute boys who liked him getting undressed in front of him. Frank has to go pee sometimes and just stands an inch behind a Gerard dressed only in his briefs and takes a piss. They’re so fucking comfortable with each other and Frank loves it.   
One day, Gerard is standing there in gray briefs and Frank is standing in the corner, watching him root around in his backpack for his jeans. And Frank can’t fucking take it. Frank walks over and places his hands on Gerard’s ass, kissing him all over his face. He then moves down to his chest. Gerard moans and grabs the tail of Frank’s jumper and pulls it off. Frank undoes his pants and pulls them to his ankles, and he presses Gerard up against the wall and pushes himself up against Gerard closer.  
Gerard whimpers as Frank puts his hand down the front of his briefs. Frank strokes his thumb across Gerard’s foreskin, looking at Gerard’s blissed out expression and grinning. Gerard’s panting and whimpering. His hips are stuttering into Frank’s and his lashes are heavy. Frank loves it.  
Gerard clutches onto the front of Frank’s Avengers boxers as Frank jerks Gerard off. Gerard lets his head fall into Frank’s shoulder and whines into his bare skin as he orgasms. Frank slows down and reaches over with one hand for paper towels. He inches down Gerard’s briefs and cleans him off, pulling Gerard’s underwear back up and tossing the wad of sticky paper towels into the trash.   
Frank licks Gerard’s face like a dog and grins. “Get dressed now, young man.”  
Gerard smiles and walks around Frank, who wiggles back into his jeans and zips them up. He finds his shirt on the floor and pulls that on as well, and by the time he looks up Gerard is sitting on the floor, struggling to lace up his combat boots.   
Frank walks back with Gerard to the skate park. Ray is trying to show Bob a real simple trick (Bob’s a dancer, not a skater) and Bob just can’t get it.   
“Hey!” Ray greets. He looks exasperated. Frank’d tried to teach Bob a trick on the skateboard before. It was fucking insufferable.  
“Yo,” Frank replies.  
“What took you so long?” Bob asks.  
Frank and Gerard look at each other and smile.   
“Oh, nothing,” Frank answers.  
“Did you two…” Ray begins.  
Frank reddens and is prepared to go to his usual “Fuck you!” defense, but luckily for him Gerard cuts in with a response.  
“Dude, ew!” Gerard lies. “He met my brother Mikey, that’s all.”  
Frank nods vigorously. “Yeah, he was a cool guy.”  
“Oh,” Ray responds, a bit disappointed that they didn’t do anything sexual. Or at least, not that he knows of.   
Frank goes to Gerard’s house with him; they’re planning to have sex, because apparently his parents are never there and his younger brother is always at a friend’s house. But of course, with Frank’s luck, it just so happens that this is the day Mikey got sick at school and is at home.   
Frank can hardly see how Gerard and Mikey are related. They have the same eye color and maybe jawline, but that is literally all. They only look alike standing side by side, and even then, he can’t put his finger on what common feature they have. Nose maybe? Frank gives up.   
Gerard instead leads Frank up to his room to tell him something. He seems really excited, and this fact alone makes Frank excited as well.  
“So…” Gerard starts as he closes the door. Frank sits on Gerard’s bed and Gerard remains standing. “I was thinking that tomorrow we could tell Ray and Bob we’re dating!”  
Frank’s jaw dropped. Not in a good way.  
“What do you think?” Gerard asks eagerly. “And if either of them have a girlfriend… or boyfriend… we could double date…”  
“I um,” Frank stammers. He looks at the ground with ignominy.   
“What?” Gerard urges.  
“I uh, I don’t really like that idea, Gerard,” Frank mutters.  
Gerard knits his brows. “Why not? Ray and Bob, they like me. And they’ll figure out on their own, eventually anyways.”  
Frank shook his head.  
“No?” Gerard asks skeptically.  
“We… we don’t have to tell,” Frank murmurs.   
Gerard squints at him. “Are you kidding me? Of course we have to.”  
Frank shakes his head, his peridot eyes fixed on the bedroom floor.  
“Frank! Look at me,” Gerard orders.  
Frank slowly looks up at his boyfriend.  
“Oh my God,” Gerard says quietly. “I can’t believe this! This is about me going to Franklin, isn’t it?”  
“No!” Frank lies poorly.  
“Yes it is!” Gerard insists. He stamps his foot. “Damn it, Frank! How can you be that shallow?”  
“I’m not!” Frank retorts. He’s already crying; he can’t stand being yelled at. Another reason why he’s always picked on, whenever he tells a teacher what happened and they don’t believe him and yell at him; he always breaks into tears.   
“Then what is it?” Gerard demands.  
“I’m picked on enough as it is!” Frank cries. “Can you imagine what would happen to me if I dated a boy from Franklin?”  
“So? The whole school won’t know! We’ll just be telling Ray and Bob,” Gerard reminds.  
“Gerard….” Frank begins. He begins sobbing. “The skate park is the only thing I have.”  
Gerard shakes his head. “This isn’t about being accepted; Ray and Bob know you’re gay! It’s about you being a scared little bitch! No wonder everyone kicks your ass, you fucking let them! Everyone hates you cause you’re just a frightened little boy who lets them get away with it!” Gerard wishes he could bite back the words as soon as they leave his mouth. He doesn’t even mean it; he’s just angry. Of course it isn’t Frank’s fault he’s bullied. It’s nobody’s.   
“Oh yeah?” Frank weeps. “Well then you’re just a spoilt brat!” Frank begins sobbing violently; the bed shakes under his pulsating huddled up body.  
“Frank…” Gerard starts. He tries to help Frank to his feet.  
Frank shoves him away. “Don’t touch me!” Frank shrieks. He shakes his head and walks down the steps.   
Mikey watches the crying Frank leave, and he waits a moment before going up to Gerard’s room. Mikey taps on the door with his knuckles.  
“Gee?”   
“Go away, Mikey,” Gerard snaps. Mikey can hear tears in his brother’s voice, and he knows immediately that Gerard doesn’t mean it.  
“That sounded really rough,” Mikey says as he opens the door. Gerard is laying on his bed face down, his face mashed into a pillow.  
“He hates me now,” Gerard sniffles. “It’s my fault.”  
Mikey sits next to Gerard and rubs his brother’s back. “I know you didn’t mean what you said about Frank getting bullied.”  
“I didn’t!” Gerard sobs.  
“Do you know what will fix all of this?” Mikey whispers.  
“What?” Gerard whimpers.  
“Telling Frank you’re sorry,” Mikey reasons.   
“I’ll do it tomorrow.”   
Frank went home and slammed the door, running up to his room and crying into his pillow. How could Gerard be so mean? Is it his fault everyone picks on him? Should’ve he have just grown a pair and told Ray and Bob he was Gerard’s boyfriend? The thoughts raced through his head. The worst part is, Frank doesn’t know who’s wrong, him or Gerard, so he doesn’t know whether to be angry or sorry. So he’s stuck in the middle, just being a mess. He looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes are swollen and scarlet, his nose is runny and his hair is matted to his cheeks with tears or sweat or both. Frank takes his pillow out from under him and chucks in at the mirror, knocking it off of its spot and sending it to the floor, where it shatters.  
Frank goes back to sobbing, thankful he no longer has to look at himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard must apologize to Frank, but Frank owes him something.

Gerard sprints straight to the skate park after school, still in his uniform. He doesn’t care if any little shits hassle him; he’d fight off everyone in the damn park if it meant he got to see his Frankie. Something told him that Frank wouldn’t be waiting for him after school, and he was right.  
He sees Ray and Bob, and he takes that as a sign that Frank must be near and heads over to them.  
“Hey guys!” Gerard puffs, out of breath from so much running.  
Ray narrows his eyes at Gerard. “Frank doesn’t want to see you.”  
“I know, but I have to apologize to him,” Gerard protests.  
“Too fucking bad. Maybe you shouldn’t have been such a douche in the first place,” Bob spits.  
“Come on!” Gerard begs. He looks at Ray with his best puppy eyes.   
“Frank went to go take a piss,” Ray informs.   
“Thanks!” Gerard calls as he runs off towards the bathroom.  
Bob watches Gerard leave and then smacks Ray in the back of the head.  
“Way to fucking go, Toro!” Bob snaps.  
“He… he gave me a puppy face!” Ray responds, rubbing his fro.  
Gerard reaches the bathroom, and Frank is standing in front of the urinal, genitalia on display. Frank notices Gerard and quickly puts his back to Gerard, covering up his junk with one of his hands.   
“Jesus Christ, fucking knock!” Frank barks. He’s trying to be threatening, but his flaming red cheeks are going against him.  
“Zip up, Frankie, cause I have something really important to tell you,” Gerard instructs.   
Frank gives it two shakes before tucking his dick back into his jeans.   
“What?” Frank demands, turning around to face Gerard. Gerard leans back against the concrete wall, and he slowly slides down it until he’s sitting on the floor. He pats his lap for Frank to sit, and Frank doesn’t know why, but he follows his instructions and curls up on his lap.   
Gerard wraps his arms around Frank, clasping his own hands together and pulling Frank closer.  
“Frank you know I love you,” Gerard begins.  
Frank scoffs. Gerard pretends he doesn’t hear it and continues,  
“I said some really insensitive things. And I’m sorry. But I was hurt, see. I thought you were ashamed of me.”  
Frank looks up at Gerard, eyes big. “Why would I ever be ashamed of you?”  
Gerard shrugs, refusing to look at Frank.   
Frank strokes Gerard’s face with his hand, and Gerard flinches at first before relaxing into Frank’s touch.  
“I’m sorry too,” Frank mumbles.   
“Guess what you can do to make it up to me?” Gerard asks.  
Frank blinks. This sounds like a beginning to a cliché sex scene. “What?”  
Gerard leans into Frank’s ear and bites at his earlobe. “Kiss me in front of the entire skatepark.”  
Frank reddens. “Are you serious?”  
“As a heart attack.”  
Frank does one better. He takes Gerard’s school baseball cap and puts it on himself. He takes Gee’s hand and drags him out onto the highest point in the skate park, a start to a huge ramp.   
Frank clears his throat and straightens his cap before cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, “HEY EVERYONE!”  
Everyone in the skate park, at least two dozen kids, look up at Frank. Frank turns to Gerard and grabs his ass with both hands before kissing him, putting his tongue in his mouth and rolling it around Gerard’s. The kiss lasts for about thirty seconds and when Frank breaks it apart for air, all the skaters are staring at him. Ray and Bob are smiling and giving them a thumbs up, but the rest just look stunned. Or angry. Some look very angry and others look very nefarious.   
“Do you realize how many kids are going to kick our asses?” Gerard whispers.  
Frank shrugs and kisses Gerard again. “We can take them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun with this story!   
> Comment, and check out my other fics!  
> My Tumblr-www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


End file.
